Fleetwood Smithy
212,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = | relatives = *Fleetwood Marie (Daughter) *Fleetwood Grault (Son) | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Fleetwood “The Deranged” Smithy is a veteran pirate, and one of the Seven Great Evils of the Hellspawn Pirates, occupying the position of Lord of Terror. ''' He is also the former Captain of the Flintock Pirates, a cruel, sadistic crew that sailed around more than 60 years ago. Smithy was one of the many escapees from Level Five of Impel Down in the event that took place more than fifty years ago. Smithy is an absolutely terrifying being, even comparing him to a "monster" falls short of his true capabilities. Among the crew, he is considered to be the strongest of the '''Seven Great Evils, and even thought to be on par with the Captain herself, Silvenya. Appearance Personality Relationships Enkiru Marszus Edward Adam Silvenya Fleetwood Marie Fleetwod Grault History Smithy began his pirate career when he was 17 years old, about 67 years ago. He quickly gathered a crew, and terrorized the seas. In the New World, Smithy became a prominent pirate four years later. At age 22, Smithy and his crew managed to take over the Romelia Kingdom with just the handful of members in the crew. The powerful kingdom fell to the pirates's might, and they defended it from the Marines for almost an entire year, before ultimately being defeated, and Smithy was thrown in Impel Down. During their time at the kingdom, Smithy and his crew raped and murdered thousands of citizens. Smithy was cruel and sick enough make his first mate rape the Queen, in front of the King and her children, before slaughtering them, making her watch the horrible scenario. The only one of the royal family, who just by chance, managed to escape, was an eleven year old Enkiru Marszus, the current king of Romelia. The crew brutally raped and murdered people on the streets as well, even forcing siblings on one another, while the citizens watched, all under Smithy's orders. After the Marines finally took control of the kingdom, with the aid of the remnants of the kingdom's military, and Yeong Kimura, they managed to kill the entirety of Smithy's crew, leaving only himself. He was the imprisoned in level 5 of Impel Down. Ten years later, the future Pirate King infiltrated the prison, and caused the first and only breakout in history. Smithy escaped Impel Down, alongside hundreds of more dangerous criminals. He gathered new members among the released for the new incarnation his crew, and served under one of the Yonko at the time, bidding their time. A few years later, Smithy and his three closest comrades suffered a devastating defeat at the hands of Edward Adam, who proceeded to take them in and train them. Smithy would proceed to continue his pillaging ways, until one day, after the Hunting Pirate's disbandment, he was introduced to his future captain, Silvenya, by Adam, becoming one of the founding members of the Hellspawn Pirates. Powers and Abilities Fighting Style Haki Major Battles Trivia Quotes References Category:Pirates Category:Hellspawn Pirates Category:Veteran Pirate